


采珠人

by leviski



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski





	采珠人

侍从举着一盏灯，往那扇门里走去，灯光是一种淫邪肮脏的黄色，还有那股气味，他是从东部行省来的，故乡出产很好的小麦，他想起秋天在田野里烧荒就是这样的味道，但勾起回忆的与其说是气味，不如说是灯光的质地，油脂燃烧时沙哑的低鸣，还有它投放出去使之扩大的空间：门上的雕花装饰，象牙小像，带流苏的挂毯，以及其他已经熟悉的摆设。奇怪的是从他来的那天起，这些东西既没有增加，也没有减少，但随着日子渐渐过去，它们好像越积越多一样，使他每次进入后都讶异一会儿。还有躺在其中的男人，他们这些人每天轮流换班，经过好几道检查的手续（不许带武器），为的是能走进这扇门，照看那个男人是不是还在呼吸，尽管大部分时间他都是睡着的。我知道那不是休息，侍从想，他闭上眼睛只是因为没有别的事情可以做了，或者，做别的事情已经没有意义了，那就浮在睡眠的表面吧，尽管只能带来煎熬。这个男人倒好像没有受苦的自觉，第一天的时候他下床走了走，给自己倒了水，这样的活动持续了一段时间，一直到某天，他在下床的时候打了个趔趄，侍从过去把他扶了起来，得到半是感激半是恼怒的眼神。这种恼怒，侍从后来意识到，不是针对他，甚至不是针对招惹过自己的任何人，而是一种更加广泛的愤慨，愤慨于房间里的装饰，空气，甚至逐渐衰弱的身体本身。这样是好的，他心想，至少他没有提前陷入平静，他很清楚平静意味着什么。

现在他站在床前注视着，对方织物覆盖下的胸膛一起一伏，看上去终于睡了一觉，在坚实的下巴上方，嘴唇抿得很紧，显出恼怒的神色。有那样一些传言，在他当班的时候，国王很频繁地来过，他想，要搞清楚传言和真实，只需要一个开头，某种痕迹，当事人视若无睹造成的疏漏，然后，就像点燃收割留下的第一根麦秸，古老的规律就会开始运作，草叶蜷曲，火苗扩散开来，揭示大地的真相。那愤怒的神情—外界对他做了什么吗—也许是长时间征战保留下来的，即使在梦中也好像要随时醒来，再发起致命的一击；他觉得在他睡着的身躯上有一个难以理解的谜。侍从想起他的愤慨，还有房间里的东西，尽管时有擦拭，从未移动，却好像越来越多，越来越灰蒙蒙了。某天国王来的时候，手上的戒指在这样的背景下粲然一闪，像烧荒的火星，病人的左手搭在胸前，无名指上，有一圈金属留下的凹痕，呈现出长时间交握的痕迹。就是这样了，他想，谜底就在这里，他独自找到了它，国王的手，房间里越积越多的摆设，他们在侵袭，挤压这个快死的人。而发现真相带来的喜悦，使他感到夜晚闷热的空气里，充满了荒草燃烧的馨香。

 

一. Kallipereos

*荷马用来形容布里塞伊斯和克律赛伊斯，阿喀琉斯和阿伽门农掠来的情人，意思是可爱脸颊的*  
起初，他们没想过要深入雪山。大流士剩下的将军把军队拖得筋疲力尽，于是他们向北折去，选了一条更短的路，在冬季的群山中穿行而过。现在回想起来，那景象一定是很惊人的，厚重的积雪覆盖了山顶，在烈风刮起的时候，能看到冰晶和雪花被风往天空抛去，再消失在群星里。四处都是茫茫的白色，在雪地上跋涉的士兵和辎重组成一道很细的黑线，他记得在那些天里，太阳和月亮似乎都硕大无朋，任何人只要在这样的环境中行走，就肯定会忘记时间。事实也的确如此，好像所有人都沉浸在上次胜利的欢乐里一样，这种欢乐一直保持了整个冬季和初春。临行前他给新婚的士兵放了冬假，那时已经开始下雪了，雪落进酒杯里，洒到雪地上的酒使底下显出污泥。他们把亚历山大又是抱，又是抛，把他扔到半空里再接住，围着篝火唱了几百首歌，尽管很难想象到时候他们也能这么乐意地回来，但两拨人还是欢天喜地地出发了。进到雪山里的人惊奇地发现，这里的河谷并没有结冰，偶尔能碰到或大或小的湖泊，里面的水又清又凉。

这就是亚历山大在第一次打败大流士那年的冬天见到的景象。他们出了山口，进入依然覆盖积雪的平原地带，在那里获得了一些补给，然后继续南下，准备前往和另一支部队汇合的地点。时间虽然紧迫，但是在这种气氛里，好像前路格外清晰，下一场胜利即使不是唾手可及，也是很容易就能取得的。加上大部分士兵都身强力壮，有了这点一切都好说，因为年轻人什么都能做到。所以有一天，当赫菲斯提昂忧心忡忡地来告诉他，说剩下的粮食挺不过冬天时，亚历山大不以为意。

“你看这里，”他把一张单子列给他看，“你的军需官说他已经已经连着两周把喂马的草用来生火了，这样下去半数的马很快就要饿死，那还算好，因为还有马肉，我们剩下的粮食大概能够一个月，继续沿着这条路走，到了雪化的时候我们就没水喝了。”

“马不像人，”他说，“它们会自己在野外找东西吃的。”

赫菲斯提昂抱起胳膊，好像对他的一长串话得到这样的回答十分不满似的。“见鬼了，”他说，“你见过布凯法勒斯自己喂饱自己吗？”

“布凯法勒斯不用这么做，它有它专用的口粮。”“是啊，也许它也应该主动把口粮分给其他马，怎么说，学习一下你的皇家威仪。”他接着说道：“往东再走两天跨过山后，那里有好几个沿着河流的村庄，考虑一下吧，亚历山大。”

“我们不能再进到山里了，那样太冒险。”无论他说了什么，此刻都必定显得很没说服力，赫菲斯提昂站着，而他坐在帐篷中央的火堆旁，手脚并用地烤着火，外头人们走来走去，有时候在开着的门帘那里会经过一张好奇的脸。他吸了吸鼻子。“我想哨兵要是再往南走的话，肯定也会发现什么的。谁把这张纸给你的？”

“我说过，你的军需官。”赫菲斯提昂跺了跺脚，看起来很难抗拒蹲下的冲动，因为没一会儿他就蹲下了，手放在离火苗一尺远的地方，因为温暖叹了口气。“好吧，我不喜欢他，但是他很有用，就像我也不喜欢这些数字，但是偶尔它们也很有用一样。”亚历山大把那张纸从他手里抽过来，撕成片扔进火里，火焰带着纸灰腾地升起，照亮了赫菲斯提昂有点扭曲的脸。”马有野外生存的本领—大概现在不能，因为到处都是雪。但是人自己可以，再走不远就能碰到一片树林，这下生火的问题解决了，而且我听说有人在边缘看到了野兔，今天我们就能去打猎，还要带上狗，这么长时间没动弹，马和人都会很高兴的。”

 

 

马蹄践踏着正午化开的雪泥。这是难得的晴天，太阳驱散了早晨沉重的雾气，使森林显露出焦黑，湿漉漉的树干。几十个人骑马留在树林外缘，哆哆嗦嗦地搓着手，和胯下的马一样呼出白气，同时留意着森林里的动静。狗群在刚刚已经被带领着进去了，从跑动和紧接着吆喝的声音来看，现在它们刚好找到了兔窝。亚历山大的狗佩里塔不情不愿地留在外面，对每一阵骚动竖起耳朵，看起来很想要冲进去。“还不是时候。”他这么说，但是究竟要等到什么时候，他也不知道，或许外面的人就只是等待树林里的人和狗群出来便回去。因为天啊，野兔，没人知道这里入冬后的森林有什么东西，但似乎没有值得佩里塔较量的对手，而打猎的说法越来越名不符实了，这让情形有些微妙起来，不是因为他们要在这里干等着，而是因为赫菲斯提昂到了离他远一点儿的地方去了。

就在他把纸扔进火里之后，赫菲斯提昂露出一个被呛住的表情，他张开嘴吸了一口气，而当他真正生气的时候，他说出的话通常得让亚历山大反应一会儿。他已经看到那句话是怎样在他嘴边成型的了，就在这个时候佩里塔—它是亚历山大最喜爱的狗—从帐篷角落一跃而起，冲门帘外正犹豫要不要进来的士兵一通乱吠。于是那句话蒸发了，赫菲斯提昂站起身来走到外面，无视了佩里塔几次在他脚边想要邀功的跳动。这无忧无虑的畜生，亚历山大心想。

现在它转着圈，不是在追自己的尾巴，而是因为迫切地想冲进去，去追逐去撕咬，由于这种才能，亚历山大决定继续喜欢它。而赫菲斯提昂骑马停在和他之间有一小拨人的地方，背挺得很直，双腿紧紧夹着马腹，视线和他偶有接触—他当然不会立刻移开，也不会停留过久，在静静地看他一会儿后扭头听着森林里的动静。里面确实是越来越喧闹了，外面的人能依靠声音分辨狗分成了几群，也能想象出它们怎样在雪地上奔跑，掀起被积雪覆盖的落叶，对比自己小三四倍的猎物穷追不舍，最后把牙齿刺进它们的身体里，真是毫无力量可言。毫无力量可言，赫菲斯提昂看他的眼神是和平时稍微不同的，不是为了表达什么意思的眼神，不是确认亚历山大在场的眼神，真要形容起来的话，那眼神像说出要他反应一会儿的话之前的停顿，那个短暂吸气的声音：“嘶—”

“亚历山大。”赫菲斯提昂会先这么说，嘴唇没有合上，眼睛在拧紧的眉毛下面望着他，压低声音，这声音和人们抚摸别人前的声音多么相似啊，好像要吐露一个秘密似的。“嘶—”

佩里塔停止了乱动，前爪趴下，警惕地盯住往树林边缘跑来的人影。是里面的士兵出来报告说，在离这里不远的地方发现了狼窝，一群刚成年的小狼正在过冬，现在它们被冲散了，但仅凭里面的人和狗没法抓住。

这下不能坐视不管了。马纷纷打着响鼻，被驱使着踏步准备起来，先前站立的地方已经非常泥泞，使它们的四肢下端变得漆黑，空气中弥漫着马的腥气和人的汗味，在森林边缘的空地上，有些冰封的水洼渐渐化开，映照出太阳的金光，树梢顶部仅剩的枯叶褪去霜，柔软地耷拉着。大致确认好方位后，几十匹马带着人像雾一样疾驰进林中。

 

 

布凯法勒斯避开沟渠和倒下的树干，在树木间的空隙里奔跑着，由于积雪吸去了马蹄踏地的声音，前进的时候几乎是安静的，只听得见马的喘息和树枝划擦外衣的响动。流流转转地，阳光在雪地上开出一条白糖般闪光发亮的路，亚历山大追上一小群领着狗的人。“狼往哪里去了？”

“到西边去了，到西边的土坡那里去了！”

这片起伏的土地几乎没有树木，因此，布凯法勒斯得以载着他放开了跑，跃过雪下露出的岩石，再重重落到倾斜的地面上，一点点把森林和寒冷甩在脑后，还有方才一共奔跑的人，他们都同亚历山大一样压低了身子，斗篷在身后飘起，无声地骑马行进着，现在都被他落在后面。和任何习惯骑马奔跑的人一样，他为这种速度欣喜着，同时也越来越焦急，伴随着逐渐稀疏的树木上方开阔起来的天空展现在眼前，在似乎不会停止也不愿停止的奔驰中，这种焦急也就逐渐转化为类似祈祷的情绪：让狼朝我这里跑过来吧，或者仅仅是看到它的尾巴……

狼确实出现了，它在他前面不远处的土沟里爬了出来，注意到亚历山大接近后，它向前跳了出去，一头扎进森林里，那一抹灰色显得仓皇。亚历山大发现这不是他想象中那般强壮的野兽，尤其是它看上去比一条狗大不了多少。但最初的失望过后，追击和捕猎的欲望占了上风，他把食指和拇指圈起来放进嘴里，准备把狗群唤过来。

“那是我的。”赫菲斯提昂的声音响了起来，亚历山大向后望去，看到他被风吹得略微发红的脸庞，头发往额后吹去，精神十足地皱着眉，然后这张脸带风似的从他身边掠了过去。赫菲斯提昂骑的马就和他本人一样，身量高挑肌肉紧实，这匹棕色的马跃过土沟时踏碎了那里浅水表面结的冰，后蹄往空中带出水花和冰渣，但是布凯法勒斯很快追了上去。“怎么，”他说，“是哪家的小姐劳你这么追逐啊？”

“亚历山大，闭嘴。”他从箭筒里抽出两支箭，一支用牙咬住，用另一支开始搭弓，这时马突然踏到石头上，使箭不稳地射了出去，深深扎进一棵树的树干里。赫菲斯提昂也没停止轻踢马腹的动作，把另一支箭拿了下来，箭头在空气中危险地画了个弧，伸展胳膊拉开了弓弦，对慌乱逃窜的狼瞄准着。亚历山大着迷地看着他：完全知道自己下一步要干什么，肌肉那么顺畅地运动，致命，迅速，鳞光闪闪。这支箭轻快地飞了出去，射中了狼的后腿，但它只是蹒跚几步后又跑了起来。

“顽强的畜生。”赫菲斯提昂咬牙切齿地说，但亚历山大从他的声音中听出喜悦和欣赏的意思，确切来说的话—狂喜。他重新抽出一支箭。“真的吗？”亚历山大问，“我记得你就没在这方面赢过我。”

“自卖自夸。这么说，你是一个很好的对手吗？和它比起来？”

“你可不会拿箭射我啊。”

“我是不会。”他说，头发往额后吹去的，目视前方，脸上闪着的光让人想起簇新的枝桠一类的东西，由于跑动脸颊有点红，使灰白底色的沉闷雪景都鲜活起来。他想，这是多么的—“你可以拿箭射我的。”

马还在继续奔跑着。赫菲斯提昂停顿了一会儿，像是犹豫自己有没有听错，放在弦上的手稍稍松开，他转过头，眼睛不确定地望向亚历山大。“你说什么？”

“我说，你可以拿箭射我，像这样拉开弦，用箭头对准了我，只要你松开手，它就会直直刺进我的心脏。就是这样简单的动作，这个结果别人性命的举动，多么单纯，又是多么美丽而危险的东西，会使人向着箭头和刀尖靠拢，虽然我可能……不会从你那收到身体的伤害，但是我希望被选中为这种激情的对象。”

赫菲斯提昂睁大了眼睛，然后，从那双眼睛里显出宽容和了然的神色，他的嘴角露出同样的微笑，他偏过头去，继续让风吹拂他成缕的头发。狼还在继续向前移动，极速地奔跑着。但是不远处传来了狗叫声和人吆喝的声音，是人们察觉到动静，就快要到这里来了，也许用不了多久狗群就会把狼包围起来撕咬了。“怎么样，”亚历山大问，“你能赶在他们之前吗？”

“我从来不射偏。”赫菲斯提昂伸开胳膊，把弓弦拉到最满，由于用力，胸膛在双臂间稍微鼓起，亚历山大注视着他分开的双手，被箭羽触碰的手指显得那么温柔，而把住它的姿态那么不容置疑，然后，这支箭还会同样不容置疑地射出，刺向一匹和人同样完美的造物，使它流血，以不容置疑的力量，把铁片永远留在它野兽的鲜血和肌肉里。狗叫声越来越近了，狼甚至有往后退却的架势，赫菲斯提昂的棕马现在跑得迅速而平稳起来，他能听见那紧张细密的蹄声—

佩里塔拐了个弯窜出来，一口咬住了狼的喉咙，和它扭打在一起，红色和灰色的皮毛在雪地上滚动着，在化开的泥地上滚动着，变得肮脏，污秽。赫菲斯提昂慌忙把弦松下，猛地勒住马，在边上堪堪刹住，否则现在箭头就可能在佩里塔的身体里了。它凶狠地撕咬着，腿被狼咬伤了，正往外流着血，但仍沉浸在自己的搏斗里，嘴里发出夹杂在呜咽和威胁之间的犬吠。终于它咬断了狼的喉管，那滩灰色就倒在泥泞带血迹的雪泥中，再也不动了。

赫菲斯提昂骑在马上，这个令人目眩的男人终于停了下来，还握着那支箭的右手，好像根本不知道自己具有怎样的力量一样垂着。他和亚历山大一起看着眼前发生的实景，但只是注视着，没有进入它，没有真正意识到周围进行的事情，而停留在上一个情景的残余中。像从最私密的梦中醒来一样，所剩下的只有被抚弄过的头发，因为喘息起伏的胸膛，还有大汗淋漓之后脸上留下的红色；他自己也出汗了，起先是炙热的，现在冰冷地夹在身体和湿了的衣物之间，所有这些构成一种几乎是猥亵的证明，难以启齿，也根本不可能展示给别人看。当人群渐渐过来把狼的尸体抬起来，走动，说话的声音把上一个情景的余韵彻底赶出去的时候，他感到一阵尖锐的刺痛。佩里塔还在地上呜咽着，一半是因为受伤，一半是因为缺乏关注，赫菲斯提昂看着它，有些困惑地摇了摇头，他和亚历山大对视着，张了张嘴想要说点什么，最后还是调转马头离开了。

 

 

“你看到他往哪里去了吗？”

被问及这话的士兵有一张未脱稚气的面孔，他思索了一会儿，肯定地说赫菲斯提昂往随军商人那里去了，他去的时候捧着一窝刚睁眼没多久的小兔，可能是要拿它们换什么东西。

亚历山大在随军商人的帐篷里，被夹屉和杂物包围着，这里出售好几种油灯和近十种香油，但它们只是被陈列出来以供挑选，没有点火使用，因此帐篷内还是一片昏暗，他在角落里找到那一笼兔子。小兔可能是不久前才出生的，还没有半个巴掌大，由于现在是冬天，它们身上披着细软的白色绒毛，到春天化雪的时候就会完全褪去变成灰褐色的了，小贩会很乐意把它们养大。他伸出手让其中一只卧在掌心里，感到它嚼着干草的嘴巴一动一动，耳朵机灵地支棱起来。“你看到他往哪里去了吗？”

兔子没有回答他，只是用眼睛温顺地看着亚历山大，对自己从牙口下逃生的命运也漠不关心一样。它小小的心脏在亚历山大的手心里跳动着，温热却孱弱，这种无知无觉和完全被动，使他想起动物的另一个反面，佩里塔现在怎么样了呢？他把小兔放下，这时它才显露出一点情绪，快乐地跟同伴挤到一起去了。

他的狗已经恢复得差不多了，亚历山大进去的时候，佩里塔在兽医身边抬起身来，摇着尾巴表示欢迎，它舔了舔亚历山大的手指。他注意到，它的后腿上捆着很新的布带，旁边有一罐刚打开用了没多少的药，赫菲斯提昂平时是很喜欢佩里塔的，尽管它对主人以外的人都很凶，从不注意场合，但也会和其他狗一样，趴在人的腿边或膝盖上睡觉，就像他们第一次把它带回来那样，那时它还是一只很小很小的狗，跟此刻别无二致地把下巴放在亚历山大手里呜呜叫着。

波斯兽医注意到他的眼神。“多么及时！”他说，“就那样送来了药，本来伤口已经快处理完了，但是狗不让人接近，一直在狂叫，外面的风也嘶嘶地吼着……就那样地进来了！狗立刻安静下来，这样才给它清理了伤口，上药再绑住，它一声不吭，他像摸小羊羔那样摸着它。真是了不起，很能忍受疼痛。过了一会儿有人进来找他，说了几句话后一起出去了，说是要去森林里边，具体要做什么我没有很听清，大概是收集生火的树枝一类的东西吧。”

他又加上一句：“今晚应该会变得很冷。”

雪已经飘下来了，在他在雪地上沙沙地走的时候，他看到它们怎样落到火堆旁。燃烧着的木柴上方，火焰把黑夜驱逐出去，形成橙红到蓝黑间渐变的光晕，在那之外，雪不可见地落下，穿过寒冷和炽热的交界地，然后在离火苗一尺远的地方消失了。一伙士兵坐在那里聊着天，火光像化开的蜂蜜一样流淌在他们的脸上，他们大声说笑着。就在这时一阵风猛烈地刮过，把灰烬和雪花往空中扬起，又把旁边的帐篷吹倒了，杆子和布面砸到地上，使人大声咒骂起来，但亚历山大觉得他们似乎变得更兴奋了。

“往旁边挪一下！”

“得有个人去找锤子。”

“阿明塔斯呢，叫他过来。”

“你没受伤吧？”

“喂，把绳子拉紧了！”

他们扯住固定帐篷的绳子，重心往后地向下拉着，一边和噼啪作响的布面搏斗，一边齐声吆喝起来。

一，二，三，

首先会遇到什么事情，首先会遇到什么事情？

会遇到风，雪和雨，

你是不是只有黑夜作伴，

女神，塞浦路斯，

把酒倒向我们的金杯吧，

因为这是所有液体中，

最好的一种。

他往哪里去了？亚历山大往树林里走去，树干纤瘦而笔直，寒夜使雪地呈现出银亮甚至发蓝的质感，刚落下的新雪就像蜜糕一样松软，这里要到哪里去？他想，我从没见过这个地方，跟白天比起来简直换了个样。还有他当时说的话，是啊，那句话就那样脱口而出了，人们在激情驱使下说出的东西有多么不可信啊，但那句话并不是轻率的，尽管还没感受到它的重量，它就从他的舌尖溜走了。赫菲斯提昂能明白他的意思吗？他想他是明白的，但被打断这件事，和在那之前他们往自身之外摇摆的举动，会让他们再见面时心上产生沟堑。只要能向他说明—这里是哪里呢？他好像迷路一样往前走着，但是在这样的雪地，这样从树间倾泻的星光，这样吸进肺部，冰冷又清甜的空气中行走着，就好像能一直走向永恒的欢乐。前方露出一点被树林割裂的火光，随着他向前走近，它金红的形态也越来越清晰了，亚历山大感到身上一切冰冷的东西都在这样的柔光中融化开，他加快步子向那里走去。那个蹲在火边的人不是他，那个弯下腰，在一捆树枝边上做着什么的人不是他，那个在一旁看着的人呢，他有一副亚历山大熟悉的，感到亲切而遥远的面孔，这张脸被火光照拂，映出眼睛，鼻梁，高傲的额头，总是说出要他反应一会儿的话的嘴唇，他有一个亚历山大记不起来的名字，他爱他。紧接着那张脸转过来看着他了，然后那具身体快步向他走来，等到亚历山大在月光下看清他的脸的时候，他不由得因为惊讶深吸一口气，记忆的大门轰然打开，就像另一种生命涌入身体里，他全都想起来了。而星星晃动起来，就要用颤抖的声音喊出他的名字—

“亚历山大，”赫菲斯提昂说，“我在想你是不是就要过来了……！”

他轻快地走完最后这几步，走到亚历山大身边来，两行脚印汇聚到一起的时候，捧起他脸颊的这双手还带着火焰的热力；他把他们的脸贴到一起，呼出的白气湿润地打到面颊上，他在亚历山大的嘴上吻了又吻。就像第一次相爱的人那样，彼此埋怨彼此安慰，手足无措并感到受眷顾地，耳边闪过快速的低语。亚历山大望着正在降落的月亮，心想有一件事是确定的，即只有情人才能逃离这个与死相伴的世界，而在另一个世界里，永远充满了青春的神威。

 

二. St.-Elms-Feuer  
*圣厄尔姆斯火，雷电交作时见于塔尖，桅顶的放电辉光球*

 

印度， 黄水晶一样的天空，雨水，蛇藤和蚊虫。  
到了这里才发现，武器会在擦拭后不久开始生锈，皮革和布料会长霉并腐烂；传染病，这是理所当然的，它来得悄无声息；在沼泽一样的大地上行走，太阳短暂一露头，便到处都是蒸发的水汽；衣服就没有干燥的时候，还要面对毒蛇。在其他地方行军的经历似乎都变成非常遥远的事情了，根本没法给这种跋涉提供经验——经验还是有的，总的来说他们走得非常快，迅速地穿越了巴若尔和斯瓦特山地，但是越快，就好像越能回想起被抛在身后的夏天。千里之外那个被海水环绕着的半岛上的夏天，回想起来那种猛烈的阳光，还有被太阳炙烤时喉头焦灼的感觉。  
他是在很久之后才说起这件事的，也许隔的时间有点太长了，以至于他忘记了一些细节，记忆肯定出了纰缪，比如说，必定有天晴的日子，否则他们根本没可能走那么远；在雨林里的时候，四周总是像瀑布一样轰鸣着，实际上那只是蚊虫的声音罢了，远达不到那种雷声隆隆的地步，或许这也是他无意中想象出来的，因为那和他当时的心境很相宜：繁茂，又不可思议地荒凉的土地，神未踏足的土地，就在这种水声的召唤下，他要去打一场没人打过的仗。显然，这种想象是有它讽刺的意味在的，所以在回忆起来的时候，他有意省略了这部分没说。  
“动物呢？”赫菲斯提昂说，“我记得有些马病得很重。”  
亚历山大说有一个傍晚他看到一匹马在分娩，那天的晚霞是紫红色的，至于这一天是在归途之前还是之后呢，他反而完全不记得了。  
在他们说这些话的时候，那股气味摇曳着，没药的气味。进到沙漠不知道第多少天后，军队经过了一个盛产没药和甘松的地区，腓尼基商人在役畜上载满了这些珍贵的药草， 士兵们则把没药枝挂在帐篷上，此刻能闻到的就是这样的味道，门帘是开着的，以便把凉下来的晚风送进帐篷里，这种风少频而又迟缓，像平静的水面一样不起波澜，但是总比没有要好。他把腿伸进带有余热的沙地里。在外面，沙漠轻柔地拓展开，显得博大并无害，尽管等一会儿到了日出，它就会让他们再吃一次苦头。但现在那些像人的身躯一样起伏的沙丘只是慢慢变成了檀紫色。  
“我还记得，”他说，“有很多天沿着那条河，找一个合适的登陆点。当然，因为是在雨季，河水很湍急，水流都是棕色的。我们在河边上扎营，每过一天，河水就使得河岸往里缺损一块，好像要把土地变成它的一部分似的。我们很快习惯了流水喧哗的声音，在那里把战线铺开，巡查，砍树造船，把船运输过来，从此就再也听不到它了，直到有一天。”  
“直到有一天，”他说，“向导在下游发现了可供渡河的点，那是在半夜，我和几个人登上木筏，看看是不是真的能划过去，那是在在河流的中央，木筏颠簸着，船桨劈开在夜里也显得棕黄的水面，陆地就近在眼前了，这时我突然听到了那个声音，河流的声音。”  
赫菲斯提昂说：“然后你就不能听而不闻了。”  
“我们到了对岸，又返回来，之后我回到帐篷里，心想，真奇怪，连续十几天在它边上做了那么多的准备，就是为了越过它，结果我们反而忘了它有自己的脾性，在开阔的地方，河面是平缓的，但是到了近岸，或者立在河底的石头凸出来的地方，水流就凶暴起来，好像河水分成了两层，顶上一层是驯服的，平静的，好像另一种大地，但那只是假象罢了，底下才是它真正要做的事，这就是杰赫勒姆河，”他说，“这个声音我再也没法忽略了，就像耳聋的人一旦听到就再也没法忘记一样，我回到帐篷里躺下，觉得水流的声音十分嘈杂，但是在水流声之外，还有另一种声音，微不可闻，但是更尖锐，这是河流在水面底下，正悄悄把岸边的泥土剥离出去，你听着它，会想到脚下的大地在逐渐瓦解。”  
“你知道那像是什么吗？”亚历山大说，“那像是一头动物在啃食的声音。”

 

 

那么在当时，印度王公的军队离他们渡河的地方还是有一定距离的。但是亚历山大知道，只要一靠近对岸，这点距离就一点作用都没有了，行动要迅速，再和另一边的马其顿军队一起夹击过去。那天晚上雷雨交加，正是这样才掩盖了人马登船的响动，等到雷电完全停止，只有斗大的雨点重重砸在地面上时，这一边的军队已经乘船航行在河道上了，但是暴雨还在继续下着。到了黎明时分天晴了，破晓的阳光穿透还没散去的乌云，箭一样射进黯淡的水面上。  
赫菲斯提昂，佩狄卡斯，阿格里安人的弓箭手，过来问了好几遍应该什么时候过河。赫菲斯提昂——蹚过浅水，头发全湿了——过来告诉他，说骑兵快要等不及了，因为马面对涨高的河水很惊慌。  
亚历山大说：“再等一会儿。”他想的是等到岸这边的哨兵过来确认，两拨人马就可以一起调动。他一边用手势把急躁的士兵往后压一压，一边被别的东西吸引了注意。“你不觉得河面变宽了吗？”  
“下了那么大的雨肯定是会变宽的，”赫菲斯提昂说，“昨晚在船上的时候我就想，这下肯定有不少树要被冲走了，天亮后我发现确实是这样。”  
“怎么看出来的？”  
赫菲斯提昂把岸上的凹槽指给他看，那是树根曾经盘踞的地方，水流把整棵树冲走后，还没来得及把边上的土地磨平，因此那里就空了出来，泥水上漂浮着白沫，在缺口里翻滚着。棕黄色，泥沙俱下的河水。“一旦过了河，”赫菲斯提昂说，“波鲁斯的军队会很快发现我们。”  
“得让骑兵绕到他们身后去。”  
“按照原计划？”  
“按照原计划。”  
“那我们得足够快才行。”  
所有人马足够快地下了水，木筏拍击在水面上，然后人的脚，马的蹄子，快步涉水登上它，重量暂时压制住恶浪滔滔的河面，所有筏两边都有人陪同着，走过岸边和水深足以挥桨前进之间这段距离，到河水没过腰间再登上船。这时所有木筏都下了水，阳光逐渐强烈起来，浊黄的流水翻滚着，甚至有了波光粼粼的品质，亚历山大位置靠前，回过头看着整支军队像落在水面的叶片一样排列开，有条不紊地前进着。水流环绕着木筏，一会儿把它一边抬起再落下，一会儿让水淹过人们的脚，但总体上它还是坚实的，确定无疑，水流拉扯推拒着正在划行的船桨，但只要施加同样的对抗，它就会把船往前送去。这种交换，伴随着某种永恒不变的保证，就像是规律本身，好像说只要有力量就可以一直漂浮在这异乡的河流上。这时亚历山大往上游的远处望去，立刻感到喉咙收紧了。“那是什么？”  
“所有人，”他喊道，“蹲下！”  
后来他在回想这件事的时候，发现自己根本记不起那种声音到底是什么样了，不是水流湍湍的声音，不是它在暗处用牙齿啃掉泥土和树根的声音，这种声音由于它自身的沉重，暴怒和互相撕扯，几乎接近于无声。就是这样沉默地建立起一堵城墙，一起一落地在远处逐渐靠近，最终高举过所有人的头顶。棕黄色的肮脏水面和那里有一道明显的分界线。整棵整棵的树木，树冠在泥水的翻卷中完好无损，依然苍翠；也许是被冲垮了的村庄的房顶；聚集到一起的动物尸体，漂浮着的鸟，甚至有成群的农畜，死掉的骡马不再受人驱赶，但仍没有获得自由，蹄子朝上地被树的枝叶裹挟前行着。士兵都呆立着观望这片废墟靠近，但很快他反应过来，很多人反应过来，船桨又伸到水里了，划船的人使劲往外刨着水花，但原先坚实的水面现在变得像空气一样无力。  
他们没来得及划到对岸。亚历山大的木筏绕着一棵树转了个圈，从树根到树冠。筏子是手腕粗的小树捆扎成的，它们在脚下骚动着，好像要回到这片死去的森林。木筏一会被抛到水面线以上，一会原地打转，渐渐分不清哪里才是前进的方向。河面上的军队全都沸腾起来了，挣扎着，也在给自己鼓劲，想要拨开这些汹涌而下的尸体，有人和马落水了，由于水面是那样杂乱，甚至不能把他们救起来，连辨认都变得困难，就这样许多士兵和战马加入了河道上另一场浩浩荡荡的行军，从此变成它的一部分。  
到了太阳整个升起的时候，杰赫勒姆河所有的狂暴，轻蔑和掩藏在水面下的破坏力全都显现了出来，好像攻城最后阶段的巨石一样落下。整整十多天，它由着这些外乡人在它边上为非作歹，砍掉沿岸的树木，再一头扎进它里面，在它身上逞能。现在亚历山大才明白他们要面对的究竟是什么。咬牙切齿地，他夺过一个士兵的船桨，自己划了起来，一面对身后的士兵喊着，要他们前进，只是这叫喊似乎不能穿透河水深重的寂静。一匹马的尸体漂过来了，木然的眼睛瞪着天空，四肢还带有生命一样在河水里踢蹬着。使这匹马漂过来的涡旋把船桨像一根小树枝似的折成了两半，紧接着木刺就把他的脸划伤了，血水滴落在浊黄的水面上，让他立刻就发怒起来。并不是因为流血，而是因为它毫无价值地在水里散去的样子。是的，这河水，只能夺取而不能给予，面对它连人的怒火也毫无用处，对于施加在身上的任何力量都使之像这样消散。他把剩下那截船桨扔掉了，面朝后站起来，浑身发着抖，准备再喊出什么话，就在这时，伴随着雷击似的一震，整个筏子落到什么坚实的东西上，亚历山大用手撑在地上，看着血水在自己下方汇成猩红的一小滩，再慢慢渗进底下的泥土中。他们到对岸了。  
尽管感官还在水里震荡，剩下的人一上岸就摆开了阵型，骑兵打头排在最前面。在陆地上迈开步子的时候，他想，多么坚实啊，给它以脚步就回之以脚印，给它以疼痛就回之以疼痛，不会在暗地里聚集力量反对你，也不会把你的努力吞噬殆尽。这时越往前边走，就越能看到身边的人脸上浮现出惊慌的表情，是波鲁斯的军队吗？但是快步走到最前方后，他感到愤怒再一次——再一次，更猛烈地——从血管里喷涌出来。亚历山大在那道分界线前停住了，松软的泥地在他脚下坍塌了一小块，落进泥沙俱下的河水中。  
在连夜的大雨掩饰下，河水在这里开出了一条新的河道，几天前在夜里亲自踏上去的对岸，现在变成了他们脚下，地处河流中央一个狭而长的小岛。  
再一次登船吗？肯定来不及了。涉水走过去吗？也许是可以的，这里的河道比起刚才要窄得多，但是更凶也更急，河水像锯子一样把河岸整齐地切割开。这是第二次，他想，第一次的时候，它带着一座森林要让他迷失进去，他走出来了；到了第二次，它用的是突然揭晓的谜底。那汹涌的河水，咆哮着，只会掠夺的河水，喜怒无常，因此根本没法与之交易。尽管在河面下某个难以触及的深度，也曾经是坚实的大地和泥沙。这样想着他把血水抹掉，让人把马牵过来，然后下了涉水渡河的命令。

 

 

“我们走过去了。”赫菲斯提昂说。  
“我们走过去了。”他重复道。步兵身穿很重的盔甲，在齐胸口深的水里跋涉，马被淹得只剩脑袋。非常艰难地，先头部队站稳了脚跟，然后其他人马断断续续转移到地面上。  
“我们比你更晚渡河，”赫菲斯提昂说，“所以当那一堆东西——我不知道该怎么称呼它，冲过来的时候，我们还在它的范围之外。”  
“但是你看到了。”  
“是啊，”他说，“我看到了，一瞬间，河面上就一点水都不露了，前面的船都像荡秋千一样摇摆着，等到我们被赶上时，那已经是它的末尾了，但筏子还是一下被吸进去了，就好像那里面存在着巨大的引力一样。有两棵树在我们的木筏两边交错，挤压着，我们都觉得这下船肯定要被挤碎了，但又是一瞬间它把我们像吸进去时那样吐了出来。”  
亚历山大抓起一把沙，再让它从指缝中间流下去。从印度的雨林中出来后不久，再次乘船航行一段时间，他们就进到沙漠里了。这种从极度潮湿到极度干燥之间的转换，必定会给所有当事人留下难以忘怀的印象，经历过它的人才会知道真正的酷热是什么。就像第一次性交一样，或者第一次结果别人的性命，这种记忆会在人的血管中保留下来。  
想到从印度回来，那个归程的起点。他已经不会再愤怒了，或者他以为自己不会再愤怒了，但是在回想起来的瞬间，亚历山大捏紧了拳头，使得沙子在他掌心里嘶嘶地响着，它们已经不能再被碾成粉末了。还是同样的泥沙，还是同样的河流，只不过这次换了一条，在贝亚斯河的河边，军队拒绝继续前进。在和波鲁斯打了精疲力竭的一仗并取胜后，士兵们向前走的欲望彻底消失了；诚然，他理解的，及脚踝深的淤泥，杀红了眼的大象，不休不止的雨水，所有这些能让人的斗志完全垮塌；他们需要奖励，所以亚历山大给了他们奖励，让他们在周围地区劫掠了整整三天。三天之后当他面对他们，敞开了声音讲道，前方的世界并不遥远，只要往前走就一定能到达海洋时，士兵们全都沉默了，没有过激的反抗和任何动作，只是死一样沉寂地站着，在这片漠然中有什么东西在互相倾轧，在聚集力量反对他，就像是那座森林顺流而下的声音，尽管这次它是由人发出来的。  
在他停止讲述，知道自己神色有异后，他发现赫菲斯提昂的手不知什么时候捏住了他的肩膀，另一只手握着他攥紧了的拳头，拇指伸进去使他的手舒展开。“所以，”赫菲斯提昂说，“我想，剩下的故事可以明天再讲，是不是？”  
“第一次是意外。”他的声音也许比他意识到的要响，因为赫菲斯提昂的身体立刻僵硬了。“我从它上边跨过去了，就像它每次来时一样，只要是迎面撞过来就可以好好较量；第二次是讥笑，那句话怎么说的来着，你不能两次踏进同一条河流，这次换作不能两次踏上同样的土地——那还有什么可以相信的呢？就连这个我也克服了；到了第三次，却是由于人的软弱，愚蠢和不忠……！”  
赫菲斯提昂的声音像是从很遥远的地方传过来的。“如果他们想要背叛，那早在那之前就可以了，如果他们不忠，就不会跟着你进到沙漠。”  
“天啊，赫菲斯提昂，赫菲斯提昂。”他抓着对方的双手，把他往自己身边拉过来，然后举起他们相扣的手，在那里狠狠地亲了几下。那双手上还沾着沙粒，也许是皮肤接触的感觉让他注意到了全貌。赫菲斯提昂惊人地发亮的眼睛，出了汗的手指，臂弯僵硬着，承受着什么的样子，所有这些战栗着越过他的皮肤，在亚历山大的心脏上跳着恳求之舞。“你难道不知道我在说什么吗？”  
他好像很困难地喘着气，一边摇头，一边摩挲亚历山大的手指，他的动作小幅颤抖着。“你说的是情感，我说的是经验。”  
“那情感就一点作用都没有了吗？既然它一定会被经验取代？天啊，赫菲斯提昂，”他说，“让我血管爆裂，让我痛不欲生！”  
“它不会被取代的，亚历山大，”他声音不稳地说，“而且它有着全部的意义。”  
这双眼睛就像生病的人那样看着他。这时一个念头击中了亚历山大，他想，他也是知道的，在那些沉默着站立不动的士兵里，有些人的面孔永远地消失了，因为他，因为亚历山大的夙愿，也因为他有让别人为之而死的力量。那么到头来，这个一直在他身边的人，会认为自己究竟充当了一个怎样的角色呢？既然其他人在年强力壮，某种激情的正当时冲向了另一个世界，而他徘徊着留在了他的身边？还是同样的一双眼睛，那个兵变的晚上大雨倾盆，布凯法勒斯由于之前受的伤奄奄一息，在不久之后就死掉了，他之前看到那匹在紫红色晚霞里难产的马没能生下它最后的孩子，就是在那个漏雨的马厩旁，赫菲斯提昂转过身来，眼睛发亮地看着他，他站立的地方有好几颗棵正在滴水的树。直到那时亚历山大才明白过来：白天发生的事已经既成事实，没有前方了，从今往后踏上的只能是回去的路。但是那张被雨水划过的脸显得多么年轻啊，他想，我都忘记自己曾经有那么年轻了，甚至都记不清为之心痛是什么感觉了。  
求而不得的怨念，嫉恨，对于别人的意志不能听从的愤懑，现在变成让他心头绞痛的，别无所求的爱。亚历山大捧着他的脸颊，呢喃着他的名字，让他们再次拥抱到一起去，他的胸骨被疼痛地挤压着。沉默不语的爱人啊，陪伴需要比任何人都更像勇士。“只有在你身边，”亚历山大闭上眼睛说道，“只有在你身边，我才可以别无所求。”

 

 

那天晚上佩里塔死了。它几天前就因为缺水而变得虚弱，结果在当天下午，因为口渴，它咬了沙漠里有毒的浆果。赫菲斯提昂过去的时候，这只陪了他很久的狗正挣扎着吐出唾液，整个身体都在抽动。  
他想让它痛快地离去，本来他把匕首都抽出来了，但是握了一会又把它放下了，根本没法拿着刀尖靠近它，也许他早一点过来的话就能这么做了，那时候佩里塔还不会像现在这样虚弱。而这样子身体一耸一耸，好像求饶似的挣扎着，无论赫菲斯提昂为了什么结果它都会变成屠宰的举动。他轻轻叫着它的名字，把它晃动的脑袋垫在掌心里，就这样一直到它的瞳孔散开为止。  
他出了帐篷，走进晚风里，夜空像一块倒扣的玻璃，把视线所及都盛放在安谧中。他没有立刻回去，站在那儿等了一会儿，心里好像也没有特别悲痛，只是想着应当把这消息告诉什么人。告诉亚历山大吗？再等等，再等等，现在过去的话，他问询的眼光会让赫菲斯提昂对接下来的话难以忍受。还有谁会记着这红色的狗呢，他想起照顾过它的波斯兽医，他可能也在什么时候离开了，就像其他离开了的人一样。男人，女人，年轻人，老人，襁褓里的孩子。亚历山大漏数了一次，那是在不久前，辎重部队和非战斗人员在一条干涸的河谷里扎营——这是无论如何也不应该的。结果爆发了山洪，只有少量的人活了下来。尽管没有环绕九次，但这确实就是冥河了，女神的儿子在其中浸洗的河流，亚历山大讲起杰赫勒姆河的时候，他想到这一点了，知道对方也在这么想，只是他没有说出来。在特洛伊城下，同样的鲜血，尸体和水花聚成一片扑向阿喀琉斯，同样把他淹没进去，但最后他得到了帮助，并且获胜了。  
只是那时候，他已经失去了友人，也意识到自己的结局，从此所做的事就是朝着这个结局前进罢了。  
在一年中的这个时节，如果你抬起头，很容易地就能找到北极星。据此为基点，他找到了天狼星，十分醒目；仙后座，她的女儿被锁在海边一块石头上；猎户座；然后顺着它的东北方向，找到天上那两颗明亮的双子。  
波吕丢克斯和卡斯托尔，勒达生下的双胞胎，一个是宙斯的孩子，一个是凡人的孩子，常常骑马出现在战场上，也会因为水手的呼号降临到海面，用翅膀平息飓风和摧毁船只的巨浪，与此交换要献上一只雪白的雌兽。当卡斯托尔被长矛击中死去的时候，波吕丢克斯对天呼唤，求情着，因为竟只有他自己才能摆脱死亡和人类的岁月，到最后他做出了选择，从此两人轮流居住在天上的黄金之地，而第二天再回到大地的深渊里。  
风吹过沙漠的声音像人的手抚弄薄纱，但是当沙粒打到帐篷上时，这种声音就如同讥讽的嗤笑一般。他站立不稳地晃了一下，用手挡住了脸。佩里塔可不是白色的，它火红的皮毛，因为缺氧变成绿色的眼睛。同时，他想起了那些木然呆立的士兵们的脸，年轻又忠诚，脸被持续不断的淫雨染成了土色，谁也不知道他们中间有多少人能活过明天。亚历山大说起他们的时候，他想，救救他吧，救救他吧，他永远也不明白为什么自己想要的东西别人不想要。衰老，默默无闻，弱于别人，人为了摆脱这些恐惧能做出多么可怕的事啊。他知道这颗心，要看的是更远，更卓越，当别人都睡在夜里要第一个见到白天，还要做太阳的宠儿，连跳动都要比别人快，生产出更多的血液和更有力的腺体，以为这样就能爱得炙热，把每天都当作蜜月。就是这样的一颗心，为了把它紧缚在身边而作出的努力，霸占了他十几年的人生，还把他的身体变成它的产房：让我血管爆裂，让我痛不欲生！  
他想起那个拥抱，他的手钝刀一样绕在赫菲斯提昂身边，同一双手既是在索求也是在给予。他抱得那么紧，变换着施力的部位，对何种接触都感到不够一样挤压着他，一直抱到他们的肋部都留下淤青。他的话好像就在说，赫菲斯提昂离开他是不能接受的，因为还有别的可能，或者只是远离他也是不明智的；但是当然，他肯定是要有所求的。

 

 

当他走进亚历山大的帐篷时，他发现对方还没有睡，甚至是有些激动地踱着步。注意到赫菲斯提昂进来后，他朝他转过头，眼睛像发烧的人一样闪着光。  
“我们挖到井水了。”  
“赫菲斯提昂，”他说，“我们得救了。”  
从进入沙漠那天开始计时，差不多快要到两个月了。这么多天来以来人和马一起分享掘出的盐水，躲避着沙漠里有毒的植物，有无数的人掉队，或是死在烈日下，终于在最后时刻挖出的不再是枯井了。他能想象淡水流出来的样子，那是喷涌而出的生命啊。  
只是现在他没有回应，仅仅是沉默着，用这种沉默作为躲闪，小心地不让欣喜之翼碰到自己。是准备庆祝什么呢？他想，或者死了的人也会为泉水流下眼泪吗？如果这次也没有水呢？那这些过去的愤怒，愧疚和躁动，也能一笔勾销吗？  
绿色的眼睛又在他脑海里一闪而过，就是在这种空间里，佩里塔永远地变成幽灵了，这样一想，他就立刻有离开这里的冲动，想回到它不能触及的夜风里去。在这时亚历山大轻轻喊了声：“不要走。”  
注视着赫菲斯提昂的那双眼睛，好像对自己也感到羞愧一样，带着和过去同等程度的温柔和忧伤，还是这双眼睛，一个雨夜他看着赫菲斯提昂，浑身都湿透了，再也不会有人那样看他了。他从来没对其他任何人产生过这种感情，他知道这种感情，无论如何只能是爱。这种爱像雪一样在他的眼眸里落下，因为雪就意味着宽恕。但除此之外还有别的东西，那是这双眼睛的主人也未必意识到的，对自己正在示弱的自觉和自信，就是它提醒着赫菲斯提昂，离开他是不能接受的，远离他也是不明智的，当他用这种眼神看他的时候，他是不能过而不入的。

 

 

等他醒来的时候，白天快要降临了，帐篷外，夜在静静颤抖。晨光使天幕显出通透的浅紫色，在这片明亮与沙丘的分界线之间，守夜的火把甘美地闪着。  
亚历山大睡在他一旁。赫菲斯提昂闭上眼，让额头靠上他的肩膀，不用眼睛，而是想象这具身体的样子。带有钝刀一样双手的这具身体，怎样在大腿那里拉长，收紧，受伤后忍受伤痛的样子，愤怒时眼睛抖动的样子。小的时候他们经常玩一个游戏，一个人拿着另一个人的手指往火边送，被握住手指的人闭上眼睛，如果因为感受到热量或者觉得下一秒就进到火里而抖动了，被握住的人就输了；握住手指的人如果害怕再靠近就会把对方灼伤而停下，那握住手指的人就输了。就这样比谁能坚持得更久。  
亚历山大从来不会输。  
他的呼吸打在赫菲斯提昂的头发上，就好像几年前一个冬夜，他给赫菲斯提昂看落到头顶没有融化的雪一样。伴随着日光，沙粒敲击帐篷的声音渐渐减弱，而药草的气味强烈起来。或许是这种气味，或许是回忆里雪花的形状，使他意识到在经历的到底是什么。  
还是那些没药，还是那些甘松， 被人畜踩踏过的甘松根散发着沁人心脾的香气。美丽的松香之地啊，他们竟在这里找到了它。  
雪落在巴尔干的海崖上，落在莫克兰的沙漠里，落在所有他们为了到达想象中的乐园而走的道路上，落在所有沉睡之人的沉睡之地身旁。雪落在他的身上，如同在远方的群山中，它以那样轻柔的姿态融化在湖心当中一样，充满了宽容和与我同在的保证，那覆盖一切的寂静。同时他也等待着，直到那个声音盖过他自己的心跳。  
他想象着亚历山大薄薄的一层眼皮下的眼睛，这柔情而残酷的男子的脸。还是同样一双眼睛，那个知晓自己正在示弱的神气，他用他对准了着等他说话的人们，已经准备好拿出他的笑容，响亮的声音，居高临下的承诺和同甘共苦的决心，准备好拿出所有的这一切。他不会明白为什么到了这个时候，还是有人这样地恨他？

 

 

END


End file.
